Bawa aku ke Ranjang, Hyung!
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Kim Ryeowook.. Namja yang imut nan Lucu tetapi begitu mesum dan sangat ingin bercinta dengan Yesung, Namajachingunya. Namun apa jadinya bila Yesung malah tak mau bercinta dengannya? WARNING! NC inside..
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Bawa Aku ke ranjang, Hyung!

Author: Suchi-Hime a.k.a d'Rythem24.

Genre: Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy-maybe-,

Rated: T

Disclaimer: SMent and E.L.F..

Ini adalah story remake, dan cast yang aku pakai di Fanfic ini adalah Yewook, jadi aku harap Kalian bisa menyukainya~ ^^

Don't forget to Read, Coment/Review this FF. :*

-Ryeowook point of view-

= = = =

Aku sedang serius-seriusnya membaca majalah playboy di atas tempat tidurku ketika tiba-tiba aku dengar ada suara mobil yang berhenti, sepertinya di pelataran rumahku.

Aku pun dengan sedikit ogah tapi penasaran menengok dari dalam jendela kamar ke luar.  
Ya ampun! Yesung Hyung datang!  
Mobil berwarna putih kesilveran itu pintunya sudah mulai di buka.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Aku langsung panik gelepakan seperti ikan yang di letakan di daratan.  
Aku punguti semua majalah-majalah porno milikku yang berserakan di atas lantai, tempat tidur dan juga meja belajarku.  
Jangan tiru ini di rumah, aku memang mesum kok.  
Baru saja semuanya terkumpul, kenop pintuku malah terputar.  
Ah! Tidak! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku memasukan semuanya ke bawah kolong tempat tidurku lalu segera mengambil tempat di depan meja belajar dan pura-pura membaca buku.

"Selamat malam.." Sapa suara Yesung Hyung dari arah pintu kamarku. Aku pun menoleh.  
"Eh, Hyung?" Seruku pura-pura terkejut akan kedatangannya.  
"Sedang belajar?" Tanya Yesung Hyung seraya berjalan mendekati aku.  
"Hmm, i-iya.. Hehehe.." Jawabku bohong. Padahal daritadi aku menikmati sekali membaca majalah koleksiku.

Yesung Hyung menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat ada satu majalahku yang masih tergeletak disana.  
Aku pun memelototkan mataku, saat Yesung Hyung baru merunduk untuk mengambilnya, aku menindihinya terlebih dulu dengan tubuhku sampai membuat Yesung Hyung terkejut.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Ryeowook-ah?"  
"Tidak apa, Hyung," Aku mengambil majalah yang ada di bawahku. "Bi-biar aku yang simpan.." Aku kemudian memasukannya ke dalam laci meja belajarku.

Yesung Hyung agak mengerutkan keningnya. Apa dia curiga?  
Lalu sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajahnya, membuatku lega.

"Mau jalan tidak hari ini? Ada film seru yang malam ini akan tayang di bioskop," Ajak Yesung Hyung sambil menarik pinggangku agar mendekat ke arahnya.  
Aku pun agak mendongakan wajahku melihatnya yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dariku, "Apa? Twilight Breaking Dawn? Wrong Turn 5? The Avengers?" Kataku coba menebak-nebak.  
Yesung Hyung menggesek-gesekan dahinya dengan dahiku. Kebiasaannya kalau sudah gemas denganku, Kekasihnya yang imut nan lucu ini.  
Eits, aku memang PD-an.

Ya, Lelaki di depanku ini adalah Kekasihku sekaligus mantan Kakak seniorku di SMA.  
Yesung, nama aslinya Kim Jong Woon, Usianya kini 19 tahun. Dulu Kami satu SMA sebelum akhirnya Ia lulus saat aku masih kelas 1.  
Tapi, walau begitu.. Kami tetap bisa saling berhubungan, hingga hubungan yang cukup belum mainstream ini terjalin.  
Aku menyukainya. Aku bilang aku menyukainya di depannya, dan puji Tuhan.. Dia menerimaku.  
Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Ryeowook yang lucu nan imut ini.

Aku bisex. Yesung Hyung.. Tidak. Dia pure gay.  
Wajahnya sangat tampan, matanya sipit, tubuhnya tinggi berisi, putih, senyumannya tak kalah menyilaukan dari para bintang di beberapa Iklan Pasta Gigi yang sering aku liat di TV.  
Sekilas melihatnya, Siapapun pasti mengira dia lelaki sempurna.  
Ya, dia memang sempurna, hanya agak menyimpang.

Yesung Hyung menatap mataku dalam-dalam.  
Oh.. Aku tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, aku pun memejamkan mataku.  
Dan seperti yang sudah sangat aku hapal, Bibirnya langsung saja melumat bibirku.  
French kiss. Favoritku.

Hanya ada suara lenguhan serta decakan dari mulut kami berdua sampai akhirnya tak tau siapa yang memulai, Kami saat ini sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tanpa melepas tautan bibir Kami dan Yesung Hyung berada di atasku.

Yesung Hyung beralih menciumi pipi serta rahangku, kemudian lebih turun lagi ke leherku.  
Aku menahan desahanku meskipun ku akui bagian yang terbungkus celana milikku semakin liar dan seperti ingin berdiri dengan leluasa.

"Hyung.." Desahku menyebutnya.  
"Hyung sayang padamu, .Ryeowook-ah." Ucapnya seraya mencium keningku setelah itu.

Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kalian.. Pasti Kalian mengira dia akan meniduri aku, lalu melakukan 'This and that' yang membuatku akan 'Ooh.. Aah.. Uuh..' , sayang sekali.. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Yesung Hyung beranjak dari atas tubuhku, Ia melihat jam di tangannya.

"Sudah mau di mulai. Ayo, berangkat.." Katanya memberitahu.  
"Kita mau menonton apa?" Tanyaku.

.

Final Destination 4.  
Huh, dasar. Menonton Film Thriller semacam ini saja harus ke bioskop.  
Kami duduk di bangku paling belakang dan sejak awal duduk sampai sudah ke pertengahan Film sekarang ini, Kami tetap bergandengan tangan.

Sekarang di depan kami tengah berputar adegan dimana si Cowok bernama Hunt itu sedang bercinta dengan seorang gadis kurus nan tak berisi. Menurutku.

Yesung Hyung menyedot Coca Cola dalam kotak minumannya dengan cepat.  
"Kenapa ya? Film macam begini identik sekali dengan yang namanya Sex," Komentarnya pelan.  
"Hmm? Memang kenapa, Hyung? Sex kan sudah biasa," Resposku.  
"Tapi Sex itu tidak terlalu penting, asalkan sudah saling menyayangi satu sama lain, itu sudah cukup menurutku." Katanya.

Denger apa yang baru dia bilang?  
Itulah kenapa.. Meski sudah lebih dari setahun kami berpacaran, sekalipun dia belum pernah membawaku ke ranjang.  
Bukan hanya di tepi ranjang seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya terjadi, tapi juga benar-benar ranjang dimana mungkin disana akan tercipta decitan serta goyangan yang terjadi akibat pergerakan kami berdua.  
Tetapi, itu cuma harapanku semata. Kekasihku.. Tidak akan pernah mau mengajak aku Making Love.

.

Mobil Yesung Hyung berhenti sebelum sampai di depan gerbang rumahku. Begitu mesin mobilnya di matikan, aku melepaskan safebelt yang terpasang meliliti tubuhku.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini ya.." Ucap Yesung Hyung begitu aku selesai melepas Safebelt. Aku menoleh padanya di susul anggukan pelan dariku.

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa lama dengan hanya saling berpandangan.  
"Kemari.." Ujarnya sembari menarik tanganku, kemudian tangannya beralih menekan tengkukku, mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya yang setelah itu membuat bibir kami kembali bertemu.

Aku meletakan kedua tanganku di balik punggungnya, menggebukan nafasku seiring terus bergeraknya bibirku yang tak henti di lumati oleh Yesung Hyung.

"Eenggmmh.." Lenguhku agak panjang begitu terasa Ia telah mendapatkan lidahku dan melumatnya kuat-kuat dan sedikit lama.

Setelah itu Yesung Hyung melepaskan ciumannya. Entah kenapa, dia suka sekali pada lidahku.

Aku menggigit bibirku lalu tertunduk. Tanganku masih ada di balik punggungnya, dan tangannya juga masih ada di tengkuk leherku.

Aku tau sekali Yesung Hyung itu sangat bernafsu padaku, kalau tidak.. Mana mungkin setiap kami berdua bibirnya tak bisa tinggal diam untuk tak menciumi aku.

Yesung Hyung membuka kancing kemeja yang aku pakai meski tak semuanya. Aku pun memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.  
Apa dia mau melakukannya disini?  
Aku menoleh kesana kemari takut ada yang melihat, tapi untungnya sepi..

"Hyung.. Tak ada si-Ah.." Belum selesai aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Yesung Hyung sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang leherku dengan ciuman penuh nafsu dan kasarnya.

Padahal dia tinggal membawaku saja ke ranjang, membuka semua pakaianku, menindihku dan lalu membuatku menciptakan desahan "Ah.. Oh.. Uuh.." seperti yang aku harapkan.  
Kenapa harus ada semboyan 'Sex tidak penting' segala dalam kamusnya.

Aku mencengkram erat bahu Yesung Hyung, tidak tau akan ada berapa kissmark yang dia mau buat malam ini.  
Aku begitu mencintainya, aku bernafsu juga padanya, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah berani meminta apalagi memegang benda yang ada di tengah pahanya?  
Oh, hidup memang lucu..

- - -

Ada 11 kissmark.  
Huh? Kenapa berkurang ya? Padahal minggu lalu aku dapat 13.

Aku pun beranjak dari cermin di depanku menuju ke kolong tempat tidur yang sudah ada aku berjongkok kini di sampingnya.  
Aku ambil satu majalah dewasa dari sana kemudian membawanya untuk aku baca di atas tempat tidur.

Ini adalah hari minggu, saatnya bersantai.  
Aku selalu sendirian dan hanya di temani dua pembantuku yang akan bekerja dari sejak matahari terbit hingga tengah hari dan kembali lagi dari senja hingga malam datang.  
Mamaku sudah lama menjalani bisnis di luar kota, Papaku tak jauh beda dari Mama.  
Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku jadi begini, jadi mesum, suka hal yang tak sepantasnya remaja seusiaku tau dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kaum sejenisku.

Apa masalahnya? Yang penting aku tak jadi bandar narkoba apalagi geng motor kan? Aku juga masih waras dan sehat-sehat saja.

Perangsang?  
Aku mengerutkan keningku begitu membaca nama itu di majalah yang sedang aku baca sekarang.

"Hehe.. Aku punya ide!"

.

"Halo, Ryeowook-ah?" Jawab Yesung Hyung begitu telponku terangkat olehnya.  
"Halo, Hyung. Hyung, nanti malam bisa mampir tidak ke rumah? Aku rindu.." Ujarku manja.  
Ku dengar suaranya yang ada di seberang sana terkekeh, "Jinjja? Bukankah tadi malam kita baru melakukan ini itu.." Katanya menggodaku.  
"Ah, Hyung.." Panggilku dengan nada merajuk dan manja.  
"Iya iya. Jam 7.. Hyung pasti datang.." Setujunya.  
"Serius?"  
"Iya, Chagiya.."  
"Ah, Saranghae, Hyung! Mmuach.."  
"Iya. Nado saranghae.."

Klik.

Yes! Sepertinya rencanaku malam ini akan sukses..  
Bawa aku ke ranjang, Hyung!

.

Yesung Hyung datang lebih cepat dari apa yang Ia beritahukan padaku di telpon. Aku yang sedang membuatkan minuman agar rencana malam ini sukses pun jadi panik mendadak seperti biasa.

Aku menuangkan beberapa tetes obat perangsang yang sudah aku siapkan sejak sore ketika aku membelinya.  
Aku mengangkat gelas berisi Coca Cola dingin yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi sekutuku ini.  
Hihi.. Aku harap ini akan sukses.

"Ryeowook-ah?" Panggil Yesung Hyung yang sepertinya sudah ada di ruang tengah.  
"Iya, Hyung.." Seruku seraya membawa gelas di tanganku.

.

Aku meletakan minuman favorit Yesung Hyung itu tepat di depan tempatnya duduk. Lalu aku pun duduk di sampingnya, merasa tak sabar dengan apa yang sekiranya akan terjadi setelah itu.

Yesung Hyung mulai mengambil minumannya, tapi..

"Ini untukmu saja.." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat minuman itu tepat di depan wajahku.  
"Hah? Wae?" Tanyaku bingung.  
"Hyung sudah terlalu banyak meminum cola di rumah, nanti malah mabuk.." Perjelasnya.  
Hah?  
Aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tanda menolak.  
Kalau aku yang meminumnya, sama saja bohong.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.  
"Ah, anu.. Aku.. Aku takut kembung.." Jawabku sok mencari alasan.  
"Hmm? Iyakah? Kau juga suka Cola kan?" Tanyanya padaku terlihat mulai curiga.  
Aku jadi mulai merasa tak tenang dalam dudukku.

Yesung Hyung meletakan kembali gelasnya di atas meja. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat denganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang seakan tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dengan agak takut namun gugup aku pun menatap matanya.  
"A-aku.. Aku mau, Hyung.." Jawabku pelan dan terbata.  
"Hmm? Mau apa?" Tanyanya lagi yang masih tak mengerti.  
Aku menelan ludahku. Tak tau apa yang harus aku jawab.

Mataku melihat kesana-kemari saking bingungnya, sampai pada akhirnya pandanganku tertuju ke arah selangkangan Yesung Hyung.  
Dengan ragu namun memaksakan diri, aku pun meletakan tanganku di atas sana, di selangkangannya.  
Yesung Hyung agak terlonjak di tempatnya selang tak berapa lama mata kami kembali bertemu.  
Entah setan apa yang merasuki aku, tanganku pun bergerak meremas selangkangannya dan membuatnya agak meringis.

"Ryeowook-ah? Jadi.. Kau.." Yesung Hyung menggantung perkataannya. Aku yang sudah tersadar pun menarik tanganku dari bagian tubuh paling pribadinya itu.  
"Mau bercinta denganku?" Tanyanya dan berhasil menciptakan debaran kencang dalam dadaku.  
Aku tertunduk sangat dalam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tanda membenarkan jawabannya.

Dapat aku dengar helaan nafasnya yang cukup berat dan di susul tepukan tangannya ke kepalaku.  
"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa," Jawabnya yang tidak terlalu mengejutkanku. "Tapi, bukan karena aku tidak mau.." Lanjutnya yang membuat kepalaku terdongak untuk menangkap maksudnya.

Yesung Hyung tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tanganku.  
"Hyung merasa, ini belum saatnya.." Dia kembali menghela nafas. "Apa.. Kau merasa belum cukup dengan ciuman dan sentuhan dariku?" Sergahnya.  
Aku menggeleng cepat, "Bu-bukan gitu.. Hanya saja.."  
"Kau penasaran karena tau rasanya nikmat? Iya?" Selanya.  
"Hah?" Responku membalas kepengetahuannya.  
"Denger, Ryeowook.. Sex itu memang nikmat, tapi nikmatnya itu hanya untuk Mereka yang sudah sering melakukannya dan mereka yang sudah berpengalaman," Perjelasnya.  
"Hah?"  
"Kau itu masih polos, jangan karena bermodalkan tau dari majalah porno dan video porno saja, makanya kau sampai ingin tau dan malah mau melakukannya.." Lanjutnya panjang lebar dan sukses membuat mataku menyipit, curiga..  
"Kena-"  
"Jangan kau kira aku bodoh!" Potongnya seraya mengacak rambutku. "Apa Kau kira aku tidak tau, selama ini kau punya banyak koleksi majalah porno dan video xxx di laptopmu?"  
Aku makin tercengang di buatnya. Jadi, dia sudah tau?  
Aku terisak dalam hati.

"Dengar, Sayang.. Sex itu bukan cuma buat main-main dan karena penasaran saja, tapi Sex itu juga tentang siap.. Siap untuk di serang, di sakiti dan susah berjalan.." Lanjutnya menerangkan. Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut setelah itu mendaratkan bibirnya di atas pucuk kepalaku.  
"Hyung tanya padamu, kalau Kita sudah di atas ranjang, sudah melakukan foreplay dan semacamnya, selanjutnya.. Tahap kita kemana?" Tanyanya dengan serius.  
"Umm.. Ma-masuk," Jawabku pelan di ikuti wajahku yang mulai terasa panas.  
"Kemana?"

Deg!

Aku menatapnya dengan malu-malu dan lalu tertunduk, tak berani menjawabnya.

"Kau pasti udah punya bayangan kan? Penetrasi itu tak bisa di lakukan sembarangan, apalagi aku juga tak pernah melakukan sebelumnya.. Kita berdua masih polos.." Terusnya dan ini lebih terasa mengena.

"Kalau boleh jujur, Hyung juga selalu mau melakukan yang lebih denganmu.."

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..  
Oh, jantungku mau loncat rasanya.

"Tapi Hyung sadar, Hyung tidak mau menyakitimu dan merenggut keperjakaanmu terlalu dini.." Dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. "Hyung sangat menyayangimu, tapi cinta bukan hanya tentang sex.." Katanya masih melanjutkan.

"Suatu hari, mungkin saja ada saatnya kau akan berlabuh hati pada orang lain dan-"  
"Tidak!" Potongku cepat begitu tau kemana arah pembicaraannya. "Aku tak mau orang lain! Aku tidak mau kakak bicara begitu! Aku tidak suka!" Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya seraya membentak kesal ke arahnya.  
Yesung Hyung tercengang.

"Tak apa-apa, Hyung.. Aku tak apa kita begini, tapi aku belum mau orang lain.. Aku masih mau Hyung seorang. Aku masih mau Yesung Hyung, tak ada yang lain!" Selesai mengatakan itu aku menjatuhkan diri dalam pangkuannya.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Yesung Hyung.

Aku yang benar-benar merasa kesal pun mengambil minuman di atas meja secara cepat dan langsung saja meminumnya sampai habis.  
Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan..

"Oh, Tidak!" Sahutku frustasi. Aku terbangun dari pangkuan Yesung Hyung lalu meletakan gelas kosong di tanganku dengan sembarang.

"Hyung.. Ayo! Bawa aku ke ranjang, Hyung!" Pintaku to the point.  
"Hah?" Gantian Yesung Hyung yang melongo tidak mengerti.  
"Aku.. Anu, minuman tadi isinya obat perangsang, Hyung.. Dan tadi-"  
"Mwo?! Jadi?"

Aku cuma mengangguk, gelisah, panik dan.. Eummh.. Rasanya mulai tidak nyaman.

Yesung Hyung tiba-tiba saja menidurkanku ke sofa dengan posisi yang benar. Ia duduk di sampingku dengan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Kemudian aku lihat Ia berlari menjauh dari tempatku, tak lama setelah itu kembali lagi dan yang mengejutkanku.. Dia membuka kaos serta ikat pinggangnya.

Apa ini berarti.. Oh, aku tak berani menduga-duga meskipun jujur aku senang.  
Tapi begitu ingat apa yang sudah Yesung Hyung ceritakan semuanya padaku tadi.. Aku menelan ludahku bercampur rasa takut dan ragu..

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Teriakku bersamaan dengan terduduknya Yesung Hyung di atas tubuhku.

Yaa, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir..  
Bagaimana ini?

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Bawa Aku ke ranjang, Hyung!

Author: Suchi-Hime a.k.a d'Rythem24.

Genre: Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy-maybe-, NC/Lemon.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: SMent and ELF...

WARNING! WARNING!  
Cerita ini mengandung NC yang dapat menyebabkan anda tidak tahan, ngeri dan gak karuan.. Jadi, sebelum anda menyesal dan lalu membunuh saya-Terutama yang tidak suka Yaoi- mendingan cepet pergi..  
Hush! Hush!  
Di peruntunkan bagi 17 tahun ke atas ya?  
Tapi kalo tetep maksa, That's Your Sorrow.. -Derita Loe maksudnya..- *lol* #plak

.

Enjoy the story but don't full Urself If You can't accept the gajeness NC Scene.. Don't forget to Review/Coment

= = = =

-Still.. Ryeowook POV-

= = = =

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, buram..

"Eungh.." Lenguhku dengan suara berat sembari agak meregangkan tubuhku.  
"Aduh.. Badanku sakit semua!" Keluhku seraya bangun dari pembaringanku.

Aku meraba-raba tubuhku dan baru sadar.. Astaga!  
Kemana semua pakaianku?  
Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Tapi.. Tadi malam..

'Aku tidak mau melakukannya!'

'Hei.. Hei! Jangan panik!' Ujar Yesung Hyung menenangkanku. Tapi tangannya yang bergerak membuka resleting celanaku malah membuat aku terperanjat.

'Jangan Hyung! Aku tid-Emmh!' Yesung Hyung membungkam protesku dengan ciumannya.

Aku coba mendorong tubuhnya, tapi.. Engh, badanku lemas.  
'Tak apa-apa, Kau rileks saja..' Bisiknya di telingaku.  
Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku, tak kuat..

.

Aku segera menarik selimut sampai naik ke dadaku.  
Oh tuhan.. Apa yang terjadi?  
Tadi malam tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kenapa..

"Eunggh..." Suara lenguhan terdengar dari samping kiriku, aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara..

"Yesung Hyung?!" Seruku agak terkejut mendapatinya sedang terbaring di sampingku. Yesung Hyung membuka matanya dan segera menatap ke arahku.

Dia tersenyum lalu ikut bangun dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur milikku ini..

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Yesung Hyung seraya tangannya mengusap pipiku.  
Sedangkan aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku, masih belum bisa mencerna dengan jelas semua kejadian ini.

"Tadi malam Kau pingsan, jadi aku bawa Kau ke kamar, lalu aku buka semua bajumu agar badanmu yang berkeringt cepat kering. Sudah mengerti kan?" Perjelasnya yang seakan mengerti kebingunganku.  
Aku masih terdiam sambil memandangnya.. Dan aku baru sadar..

"Bajuku mana!" Teriakku dengan mendorong Yesung Hyung kuat-kuat agar menjauh dari dekatku.  
Yesung Hyung berdiri setelah turun dari tempat tidurku, Ia yang hanya memakai celana Jeansnya berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku. Dan tak lama kemudian Ia kembali berjalan ke arahku dengan memegang 1 celana dalam, 1 kaos dan 1 boxer.

Wajahku mendadak jadi hangat.

"Tadi malem aku sudah melihat semuanya pun.. Jadi per-" Aku langsung merebut semua pakaian yang ada di tangannya dan membuat Ia berhenti berkata-kata.

"Wajahmu memerah, Wookie.." Ledeknya yang membuat aku tertunduk malu.  
Aku meremas dengan kuat pakaian yang ada di atas pahaku.

Yesung Hyung terduduk di dekat kakiku. Dapat aku rasakan belaian tangannya di sekitar kakiku.  
Uh, itu membuatku menegang.

"Maafkan aku, ya.. Hyung, tidak bisa menjadi Namjachingu yang baik buatmu.." Kata Yesung Hyung tiba-tiba seraya tangannya kini mengusap pipiku. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, melihat balik pada manik matanya yang sejak tadi tengah memperhatikanku..

"Kenapa? Hyung itu baik.. Ken-"  
"Tapi ini salahku!" Potongnya dengan suara agak keras dan membuatku terkejut.  
Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menggunakan nada sekeras itu terhadapku.

"Maaf.. Hyung.. Hyung merasa sudah menjadi Namjachingu yang buruk untukmu.. Gara-gara Hyung yang tak pernah mau mengajakmu bercinta, Kau sampai harus pingsan hanya karena demi aku, biar kita bi-"  
"Stop! Stop, Hyung!" Selaku keras-keras dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tanganku.  
Tanganku gemetaran, ada perasaan bersalah, malu, kecewa juga takut menghantui otak serta jiwaku.

"Aku, Hyung! Ini salahku.." Sergahku padanya. "Ini semua karena keinginan konyolku saja.. Hyu-Hyung tak perlu menyalahkan diri Hyung sendiri.. Aku-"  
"Konyol ya?"

Deg!

Aku merasa.. Aku salah bicara.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja pembahasan masalah konyol ini.." Katanya sambil coba berdiri.  
"Hyung.. Aku-"  
"Sudah hampir jam 6.. Kau cepatlah mandi.. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu berangkat.." Dan sebelum aku membalas perkataannya lagi, Yesung Hyung sudah berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku.  
Apa dia marah?

Huh.. Kau bodoh, Kim Ryeowook!  
Sangat..

.

Yesung Hyung menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Gerbang sekolahku, tempatnya bersekolah juga dua tahun yang lalu.  
Banyak sekali murid-murid lain yang memperhatikan kedatangan kami.

Tentu, siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jong Woon?  
Seorang pencetak rekor di SMAku karena dalam lomba kesenian tahunan di akhir masa semesternya, Ia berhasil menyabet gelar sebagai 'The Number One'.  
Juara 1 di lomba Menyanyi, Membuat puisi, Mengkomposisi lagu dan bermain alat musik dari gitar hingga piano.

Jangan kaget, itulah kenapa aku bisa menyukainya.  
Tapi.. Sampai hari ini aku tidak tau, kenapa Yesung Hyung begitu tahan denganku?  
Yaa, aku kan imut nan lucu.  
Tapi..

"Tak ingin turun?" Aku tergugah dari ingatan-ingatan masa lampau Yesung Hyung begitu di sadarkan oleh suaranya.  
Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya sambil memasang senyum.  
Segera saja aku membuka pintu mobil lalu turun keluar.

"Pulangnya mau aku jemput juga?" Tanyanya dari dalam mobil. Aku hanya menggeleng.  
"Tidak usah, Hyung. Terimakasih.. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawabku berpesan padanya.  
Yesung Hyung menutup kaca mobilnya yang setelah itu langsung melajukannya meninggalkan aku.  
Aku menghela nafas berat.. Masih agak merasa bersalah.

- - -

Aku kumpulkan semua majalah porno koleksiku yang setelah itu aku masukan ke dalam kardus.  
Yaa, aku memutuskan untuk membuang semua majalah ini, atau lebih baik lagi.. Aku akan membakarnya mungkin.

Majalah sudah selesai.  
Selanjutnya aku mengambil laptopku yang kemudian aku pangku. Aku cek folder 'My xxx' , dan ku tandai semua isinya, lalu aku tekan tombol 'delete'.

'Are you sure you want to delete all file in this folder?'

Aku ingin menekan tombol 'Enter', tapi agak ragu.  
Hanya saja..

Klik.

Akhirnya, semua file yang tak pantas di lihat oleh remaja berusia belum genap 17 tahun sepertiku ini sudah terhapus semua.  
Aku menurunkan laptop yang sudah tak penting ini dari atas pangkuanku.  
Yaa, karena satu-satunya yang membuat benda bermerkan Apple itu berharga adalah semua koleksi 'XXX'ku.

Kenapa tak aku hapus sekalian foldernya ya?  
Entahlah.. Mungkin saja suatu hari aku akan mendownload ulang video-video yang tak pantas di lihat remaja seusiaku itu.

.

"Ryeowook-ah?!"

Duggh!

"Arrggh! Aduh! Aduh!"

Kardus berat berisikan puluhan majalah yang ingin aku buang sukses mendarat-atau tepatnya jatuh- di atas kakiku, saking terkejutnya aku mendengar suara Yesung Hyung dari belakangku.

Aku terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau di pelataran rumahku ini.  
Serius demi apapun, kakiku benar-benar sakit, apalagi yang tertimpa itu keduanya.

"Ryeowook-ah?!" Yesung Hyung langsung berjongkok di depanku, Ia memindahkan kardus berat yang masih menimpaku ini, kemudian beralih melihatku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yesung Hyung dengan nada terburu, panik sepertinya.  
Aku meringis.  
Mau jawab tidak apa-apa, bohong. Tapi, mau jawab apa-apa, takut membuatnya cemas.

"Aku.. Baik-baik aja. Hehe.." Jawabku bohong akhirnya. Padahal ingin sekali menangis sekarang juga. Hiks..

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung Hyung coba memastikan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.  
Mau gimana lagi?

Aku pun coba berdiri.. Dan seketika itu juga rasa nyeri menerpa jari-jari kaki sampai telapak kakiku.  
Tak apa, Ryeowook! Tahan.

"Nah lihat.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Ujarku yang berhasil berdiri meyakinkannya. Yesung Hyung mengerutkan keningnya.  
Apa dia curiga?

Lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.  
"Syukurlah.." Katanya lega seraya ikut berdiri.  
Tapi baru aku mau menjawab perkataannya, Yesung Hyung malah menginjak kakiku.

"Arrggh! Sa-sakit, Hyung.. Aduh!" Teriakku keras dan membuatku kembali terduduk di atas rerumputan. Sakit sekali..

"Nah, bohong kan?" Desis Yesung Hyung sambil mengacak rambutku.  
Aku tertunduk, tak tahan lagi.. Aku gemetaran menahan sesegukanku agar tak terdengar oleh Yesung Hyung.  
Di kiranya injakan tadi tidak kuat apa.

"Ryeowook-ah?" Panggilnya di dekat wajahku. Tapi aku menghindari agar Ia tak melihat ke arah wajahku sebisa mungkin.

Yesung Hyung membelokkan wajahku secara paksa ke hadapan wajahnya, dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

"Sa-sakit, Hyung.." Aduku padanya dengan terisak.

Yaa, dasar cengeng!

.

"Pelan-pelan, Hyung!" Protesku begitu terasa Yesung Hyung memijat kakiku terlalu keras dan menekan.  
Padahal Kakiku kan tak terkilir untuk apa di pijat segala.

"Maaf, ya.. Gara-gara-"  
"Stop! Sudahlah.. Hobi sekali menyalahkan diri sendiri.." Potongku cepat. Yesung Hyung menghentikan pijatannya kemudian memandangku, dalam..

Apa dia mau melakukannya sekarang?  
Ayolah..

Dan benar, sekarang bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, kalau tak bisa melawan, maka di nikmati saja.

Tubuhku di baringkan ke sofa yang sejak tadi kami berdua duduki.  
Ciuman Yesung Hyung selalu panas dan nikmat juga kuat seperti biasanya.  
Tapi.. Aku mengerutkan keningku begitu terasa tangan Yesung Hyung bermain di sekitar dadaku yang masih tertutupi baju.

"Emmh.." Lenguhku tertahan saat dia malah mencubit puting dadaku yang kecil.  
Apa yang terjadi pada Yesung Hyung?

Ya ampun! Bahkan sekarang lututnya sudah menghimpit bagian di tengah pahaku.

Aku pun menyudahi ciuman kami. Ku usap bibirku yang basah setelah itu memandang Yesung Hyung penuh tanya.

Yesung Hyung masih menatapku, dengan.. Errr, apa ini?  
Wajah apa itu?

"Hyung?" Panggilku pelan. Yesung Hyung cuma mengangkat alisnya.  
"Hyung, tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku. Yesung Hyung melipat dahinya seraya menggeleng.  
"Umm, kalau begitu.." Aku menggantung kata-kataku seraya memandang ke arah lutut kanannya. Yesung Hyung pun segera saja terduduk dengan posisi biasa.

"Ma-maaf, Wookie.." Ucapnya.  
"Eumm.. Hyu-"  
"Kau mandi saja dulu, ya?" Usulnya menyela perkataanku.  
"Hah? Tapi-"  
"Biar aku mandikan.."  
"Hah?!"  
"Kakimu kan sedang sakit, kalau kau mandi sendiri nanti malah terpleset.. Ya?" Perjelasnya. Kerutan di keningku makin bertambah di ikuti mulutku yang mulai menganga.  
Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, "Ti-tidak usah, Hyung! Aku lebih baik tak usah mandi.."  
"Jorok!" Komentarnya tega. Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

Tapi.. Aku kan malu.  
Aku menundukan kepalaku. "Kalau begitu, biar aku mandi sendiri.." Kataku masih berusaha menghindar dari usulannya.  
"Kan aku sudah bilang, nanti kalau kau terleset bagaimana? Kakak tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, Sayang.." Cetusnya lagi.

Nah, sejak kapan Yesung Hyung seover-protectif ini?  
Aku memandang ke arahnya coba mencari keyakinan.  
Dan wajahnya serius sekali.  
Bagaimana ini? Huhu..

"Anggap saja ini balasan dariku karena aku sudah membuat kakimu sakit dan susah jalan.." Lanjutnya.  
Yaa, tak ada cara lain.  
Semoga tak terjadi hal yang aku harapkan.  
Hei, abaikan itu..

.

Aku berdiri di dalam kamar mandi ini masih dengan pakaian utuh, Yesung Hyung yang ada di sampingku sedang menyiapkan air di dalam bathtube.  
Aku masih ragu, dan aku tak bohong.

Yesung Hyung menoleh ke arahku dengan mengangkat alisnya.  
"Bajumu kenapa belum di buka?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk aku. Aku menghela nafas agak berat.

"Ti-tidak usah lah, Hyung.." Kataku tetap berusaha menolak.  
"Kenapa? Kau malu? Tadi malem Hyung sudah lihat semuanya. Untuk apa malu?" Godanya padaku.  
Wajahku terasa memanas sekarang.  
"Nah.. Wajahmu memerah lagi.." Ledeknya.  
"Hyung!"Aku pun mendorong Yesung Hyung ke belakang saking kesalnya. Tapi sialnya Yesung Hyung malah menarik tanganku, sehingga..

Byurr!

Kami jatuh ke dalam bathtube bersamaan dalam posisi menyamping.  
Tubuhku basah kuyup, dan Yesung Hyung yang ada di bawahku apalagi.

"Kau ini, Hyung jadi ikut basah kan.." Protesnya.  
Aku cuma berdecak sambil berusaha untuk bangun.  
Sial lagi, baru saja aku berdiri, kakiku yang masih sakit justru terpleset, membuatku kembali jatuh ke dalam bathtube..

Byurr!

"Uhuk! Hati-hatilah, Ryeowook-ah.." Kata Yesung Hyung padaku dengan agak terbatuk.  
Ya ampun, tubuhku sudah positif basah total. Dan lagi.. Kenapa bisa sekarang posisi Kami jadi berbahaya begini?!

Aku tak dapat mengangkat tubuhku dari atas Yesung Hyung saking licinnya bathtube yang sudah di isi sabun ini. Mau menggunakan kakiku, tapi tak mungkin kan!  
"Hyung.. Aku tak bisa bangun.." Desisku tepat di telinganya.  
Yesung Hyung pun memegang pinggangku, di dorongnya tubuhku dari atasnya. Aku kira dia akan menurunkan aku dari bathtube, tapi.. Dia membalikan posisi kami.

Aku memutar bola mataku.  
"Hyung.. Sudah ya!"  
"Kita belum mandi juga.."  
"Tapi aku sudah basah kuyup! Tidak mau ah, sudah begini saja. Badanku juga tak terlalu kotor kan.."  
Yesung Hyung menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk.  
Kalah juga dia.  
"Tapi tetap buka bajumu, biar Hyung yang gantikan."

Astaga! Apa yang dia rencanakan sebenarnya?

.

Glek!

Sudah setahun lebih kami berpacaran, tapi baru hari ini aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang.. Oh, hanya memakai celana dalam.  
Tidak! Kuatkan aku.. Yesung Hyung terlalu sempurna Ya Tuhan.  
Dan itu.. Benda yang menonjol disana.  
Ah, aku mau mati.

Yesung Hyung telah selesai memakai Boxer milikku yang agak besar, karena semua pakaiannya tadi basah maka dia terpaksa memakai punyaku.  
Ehm.. Mengecewakan.

Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku yang masih memasang wajah menikmati kearahnya. Tapi tak berapa lama, aku tersadar.

"Belum buka baju juga?" Sahutnya ke arahku. "Ya ampun, Ryeowook-ah. Nanti kau sakit. Sini, biar Hyung bukakan.." Yesung Hyung mendekat ke arahku yang setelah itu langsung saja melucuti semua yang aku pakai.  
Baju sudah terlepas, celana denimku sudah, boxerku.. Belum.

"Emm, biar aku buka sendiri.." Namun, aku tetap ragu. Malu..

"Tidak apa, sini.." Kak Vatio tanpa di duga-duga malah begitu saja memperosotkan boxer dan celana dalamku sekaligus.  
"Hyung!" Aku refleks meletakan tanganku tepat di bawah pusar menutupi bagian paling private milikku.  
Yesung Hyung terkekeh, kemudian berjongkok.

"Hyung!" Teriakku dengan suara tertahan saking malunya. Wajahku mulai terasa memanas, bahkan rasanya mau mendidih.

"Kau imut sekali, sayang.." Katanya seraya membelai tanganku yang tengah menutupi bagian 'itu'.  
Aku menggigit bibirku berusaha tak menunjukan gugupku.

"Tanganmu gemeteran, Sayang.." Aku pun menggenggam 'itu'ku dengan semakin kuat.

Yesung Hyung kembali berdiri, Ia mengusap kepala bagian belakangku, turun ke bahuku, lalu ke punggungku dan kemudian..  
"Stop! Hyung!" Aku mendorongnya jauh-jauh dari tubuhku. Aku mengambil langkah mundur, tetapi aku melupakan sesuatu.. Celana dalam dan boxerku masih ada di antara pergelangan kakiku. Tubuhku limbung ke belakang.

Duggh!

"Ahh!" Bokong, Punggung dan Kepalaku terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan lantai keramik kamarku.  
"Aah! Arrgggh!" Aku berteriak kesakitan dengan terus memegangi kepalaku. Rasanya seperti pecah dan tergoyak dari dalam, di tambah punggungku juga terasa perih.  
"Ryeowook-ah? Ryeowook-ah?!" Yesung Hyung terus menyerukan namaku, wajahnya yang tengah menatapku kelihatan begitu cemas, hanya saja.. Aku sudah tidak kuat.

.

"Eunggh.." Aku membuka mataku perlahan karena tak tahan merasakan nyeri dan ngilu di bagian belakang kepalaku.  
Oh, iya.. Tadi aku jatuh di atas lantai.  
Aku memegangi kepalaku, tak ada perban.

"Apa kepalaku tak bocor?" Aku bertanya entah pada siapa.  
Aku lihat kekanan dan ke kiri, tak ada siapa-siapa.. Tapi aku tau, aku berada di atas tempat tidurku.. Lagi.

Aku pun mendudukan tubuhku di atas ranjang, tapi belum ada 10 detik, pusing yang menyerbu kepalaku membuat badanku kembali terbaring.  
Ah, merepotkan.

Mana aku belum memakai baju.  
Jam dinding bergambarkan jeruk di kamarku menunjukan pukul 08 lewat 45 menit.  
Lama sekali aku pingsan.

Aku memijat kepalaku sendiri. Kalau di pikir-pikir hari ini aku sial sekali ya.. Dari tertimpa kardus, terpleset di kamar mandi dan sampai kepalaku harus membentur lantai.  
Kenapa ya? Apa ini karma?

Aku dengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka, lalu aku dapat melihat dari tempatku berbaring Yesung Hyung mulai melangkah masuk. Matanya dan mataku bertemu.  
Yesung Hyung agak melebarkan matanya dan setelah itu langsung berlari mendekat ke arahku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.  
Mata Yesung Hyung terlihat berkaca-kaca, apa dia menangis tadi?  
Ah, tidak mungkin..

"Ryeowook-ah..?" Panggilnya dengan nada berjeda. Aku pun mengerutkan keningku.  
Yesung Hyung terduduk lemas di samping tubuhku.

"Kau.. Masih inget Hyung?" Tanyanya dengan mimik wajah panik.  
Ah, aku mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Jadi, dia mengira aku mengalami amnesia akibat benturan tadi?  
Aku jadi punya ide..

Aku pura-pura agak berpikir lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Hyung? Apa Kau Hyungku?" Tanyaku memulai sandiwaraku. Yesung Hyung terkesiap dan membulatkan matanya secara sempurna.  
Dia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipiku, "Kau benar-benar tak ingat padaku? Ini aku.. Yesung Hyungmu!" Perjelasnya menanggapi terlalu serius pertanyaanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Yesung siapa?" Tanyaku lagi.  
Yesung Hyung meregangkan pegangan tangannya di pipiku. Baru saja aku mau tertawa, setitik air yang menetes mengenai wajahku membuat tawaku tertahan..  
Astaga, Yesung Hyung.. Dia.. Menangis!

Yesung Hyung berdiri kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi aku.  
Aku menyeka tetesan airmata Yesung Hyung yang kini masih tertempel membasahi pipiku lalu aku alihkan lagi pandanganku ke arahnya, bahunya bergetar, tangannya terkepal.  
Secinta inikah.. Secinta inikah Dia padaku?

Aku sudah tidak tahan.  
Aku pun segera turun dari atas tempat tidurku, mengambil langkah pendek mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maaf, Hyung! Aku ingat! Aku ingat, Yesung Hyung! Hyung adalah Yesung Hyungku! Namjachingku!" Teriakku keras dari balik punggungnya. Yesung Hyung memegang tanganku yang tengah melingkari tubuhnya, setelah itu berbalik menghadapku.

Matanya merah dan basah, Lelaki ini.. Dia..  
Aku mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tanganku.  
"Mianhae, Hyung.. Aku kira Hyung akan tau ka-Emmh!" Belum selesai aku berucap, mulutku sudah di bungkam oleh ciumannya. Tangannya meremas bokongku, mendekap erat tubuhku dan menempelkannya erat-erat dengan tubuhnya.

Nafasnya menggebu dan lidah kami mulai beradu. Ah, ciuman ini..

"Hyu-Emmh! Enggh!" Baru sebentar aku meregangkan jarak antara wajah kami, Yesung Hyung dengan cepat menarik tengkukku dan kembali membungkamku. Tangan kanannya tak henti-henti meremas bokongku.  
Oh, apa lagi rencananya?

Tubuh kami berdua saat ini sudah terjatuh di atas tempat tidur, tapi tautan bibir kamu masih berjalan bahkan Yesung Hyung semakin liar melumati bibir dan lidahku.  
Aku meremas bahunya kuat-kuat.

Yesung Hyung beralih dari bibirku turun ke rahangku menuju ke leherku. Dia mengecupi dan menjilati leherku membuatku cuma bisa menggigit bibirku menahan agar desahanku tak terdengar.

"Ha-ah! Hyung.." Aku terperanjat dalam pembaringanku, untuk pertama kalinya selama kami berpacaran Yesung Hyung mengecup dan menjilati nippleku.  
Ya Tuhan..  
"Hyung! Ja-Enggh!" Aku yang hendak memprotespun tertahan karena mendadak dua jari Yesung Hyung masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku refleks saja menjilati serta mengulumnya, sedangkan lidah Yesung Hyung tetap aktif menjilati bahkan sekarang menggigiti kecil nippleku.

"Emmh.." Aku masih tetap mendesah tertahan. Yesung Hyung kini memandangku, Ia mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari mulutku yang kemudian ia masukan dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya sendiri.  
Mataku agak melebar dengan wajah yang mulai terasa memanas sampai ke ujung kaki.

Yesung Hyung tersenyum ke arahku, dia merendahkan wajahnya mendekatiku setelah itu membisikan kata-kata yang terdengar menarik namun menakutiku..  
"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu.."

Oh, tidak! Jangan..

"Hyung-Emmh!" Lagi, dia membukam mulutku dengan ciumannya.  
Apa dia serius? Tidak mungkin kan? Kemarin dia sendiri bilang padaku kalau dia tak mau menyakiti aku..

Yesung Hyung melepaskan ciumannya setelah itu melepas kaos yang ia pakai.  
Ya tuhan, Dia serius!

.

Bingung, antara mau tapi takut dan antara tak mau tapi menyesal nantinya..

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Yesung Hyung yang mungkin sudah bosan menungguku yang hanya diam memandangi kejantanannya yang sudah teracung tegak menegang.  
"A-aku belum pernah mengoral, Hyung.." Jawabku agak malu namun jujur. Ku pegang perlahan kejantanannya dengan tanganku yang memang gemetaran.  
Yesung Hyung lalu terduduk, dia mengusap kepalaku.  
"Tidak apa-apa.. Pelan-pelan saja.." Ujarnya menenangkanku.  
Aku menggigit bibirku terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menciumi kejantanan dalam genggamanku perlahan.  
Aku dengar suara Yesung Hyung meringis kenikmatan di atasku.

Tak tahu ada bisikan darimana, aku pun memasukan batang mirip terong ini(Err? =,=) ke dalam mulutku.  
Aku coba mengingat semua video gay porn yang pernah aku tonton dengan harapan bisa dapat pencerahan darisana.

Aku memaju mundurkan mulutku yang terasa sesak akibat benda keras yang tengah aku kulum ini. Aku jilati sedikit demi sedikit lalu kembali mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat.  
Arrgh! Aku terlalu menikmatinya.

"Aah, ssh.. Sayang.. Emmh!" Yesung Hyung terus mendesah keenakan.  
Padahal aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi untung saja bulu-bulunya yang lebat tidak sampai mengenai wajahku.

Selang beberapa menit, aku menghentikan oralanku dan langsung terbatuk-batuk karena baru terlepas dari sesak di mulutku. Yesung Hyung terkekeh pelan dan lalu menindihku sampai milik kami saling bergesekan.  
Uggh, aku tidak tahan.

"Kau bohong ya?"  
"Apa?"  
"Katanya belum pernah mengoral, tapi kau sudah seperti ahlinya.. Hmm?" Yesung Hyung menoel-noel daguku.  
Suka sekali sih menggodaku.  
Aku cuma mememblekan bibirku sambil memasang wajah konyol.

"Sayang..?" Panggilnya manja. Euh, aku merasa ilfil mendadak jadinya.  
"Hmm?" Jawabku dengan menggumam.  
"Kau.. Mau lanjut?" Tanyanya.  
"Emmh, ma-mau.." Jawabku mendesis.  
"Hah?"  
"Ngg.. Terserah Hyung aja.." Kataku mengubah jawaban.

Selanjutnya Yesung Hyung menciumiku dari atas, mulai dari dahi, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, hidung, bibir, dagu, leherku, dadaku dan berakhir di juniorku.  
Ia agak mengangkat bagian bokongku. Aha! Aku tau ini akan jadi bagaimana..

"Emmh.. Ah.." Aku tak menahan lagi desahanku kali ini begitu terasa lidah Yesung Hyung mulai menjilati lubang anusku.

Rasanya geli tapi nikmat tapi.. "Aah, Hyung.." Aku meremas bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalaku.  
Jilatannya terasa makin liar dan lihai saja di dalam sana.  
Gila! Belajar darimana Kekasihku yang satu ini?

"Ah.. Hyung! Eunnggh.. Ah!" Aku terus melenguh dan mendesah dengan tubuh makin menegang.

Gerakan lidahnya terhenti. Yesung Hyung berlutut di atas tempat tidur ini, Ia meletakan bantal di bawah bokongku, setelah itu agak membasahi Mr. P miliknya dengan ludahnya.  
Mataku melebar, jangan bilang dia..

"Hyung.. Tung-Ah!" Belum selesai aku mencegahnya, batang kepalanya sudah mulai menyeruak masuk ke bawah.  
"Hyung! Sakit!" Lenguhku keras. Tapi dia tetap berusaha mendorongnya. Yesung Hyung melebarkan kakiku seraya memajukan pinggulnya yang semata-mata menyebabkan rasa sakit di lubangku semakin terasa akibat kejantanannya yang masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku, merasakan seluruh syaraf-syaraf di sekujur tubuhku menegang. Tidak aku sangka, rasanya di anal ternyata sesakit dan seperih ini.

Nafasku terengah-engah, rasanya sudah tak sanggup bersuara lagi. Aku memandang ke arah Yesung Hyung yang kebetulan juga tengah memandangku.  
Dia tersenyum dengan urat-urat yang mengeras di leher serta wajahnya. Sepertinya dia juga agak kewalahan memasukan pedang pusakanya ke dalam lubangku.  
Tentu saja, aku kan masih terlalu sempit.

"Hyu-Hyung?" Panggilku dengan suara terengah. Yesung Hyung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, yang justru membuat miliknya terbenam makin dalam dan menciptakan rasa sakit yang lebih lagi untukku.  
Aku agak meringis, mataku menyipit menahan sakit.

Yesung Hyung mencium bibirku sebentar sampai akhirnya kami saling bertatap mata.  
"Sakit ya?" Tanyanya seraya membelai wajahku. Aku cuma mengangguk pelan.  
"Benar kata, Hyung. Ternyata sex tidak senikmat yang aku lihat selama ini.." Ucapku dengan suara tertahan dan susul desahan pelan.  
Yesung Hyung menekankan miliknya masuk lebih dalam lagi.  
"Ah.. Hyung! Enggh.." Desahku agak keras kali ini.  
Apa tujuan Yesung Hyung sebenarnya?

"Ryeowook-ah?" Panggilnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tetap menahan rasa sakit.  
"Kau tau.. Kenapa Hyung melakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku pun menggeleng. Yesung Hyung tersenyum, setelah itu ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mulai menggoyak usus besarku dari dalam.

"Ah.. Hyung.. Emmh! Ah!" Desahku di sertai rintihan. Aku meremas bahunya kuat-kuat, sedangkan Ia tetap bergerak.

"Hyung.. Emmh! Cuma mau.. Ah, Kau tau bagaimana rasanya.. Enggh! Semua ini dan tidak akan penasaran lagi.. Terlebih, ah.. Malu di depan, Namjachingumu ini! Emmh!" Perjelasnya padaku di sertai lenguhan-lenguhan darinya yang masih aktif menggerakan pinggulnya menusuk-nusukan rudalnya di bawah sana.

Aku mengerti sekarang.  
Dia melakukan ini semua hanya agar aku tak lagi penasaran akan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sex ataupun Making love.  
Yesung Hyung, terlalu memikirkanku.

.

Kami sudah berganti posisi dengan doggy-style, dan kali ini rasa sakitnya lebih mendominasiku. Apalagi gerakan Yesung Hyung terasa semakin liar dan cepat di belakangku sekarang ini.

"Hyu-Hyung! Pe-emmh.. Pelan-pelan, Hyung!" Pintaku dengan suara terengah-engah.  
Jujur saja, rasanya.. Ini mulai terasa nikmat. Aku meremas spray kasurku dengan kuat.  
Ranjang tempat kami bercinta pun sampai ikut bergetar saking kuatnya goyangan Yesung Hyung.

"Aah.. Ah.. Hyung!" Desahanku tak dapat berhenti.  
"Emmh.. Se-mmh.. Sebentar lagi, Sayang.." Ucap Yesung Hyung yang tak kalah terengah-engah dariku.

"Eermmh.. Ah.. Ah.. Hyung! Arrggh.. Eungh.." Desahan dan Rintihanku makin menjadi bersamaan dengan bertambah cepatnya gerakan mendorong Yesung Hyung ke dalamku.  
Oh, gesekan-gesekan antara kejantanannya dengan bagian dalam anusku terasa makin penuh dan liar.

"Eummh.. Ryeowook-ah! Ah!" Perlahan-lahan sekali aku merasakan benda keras dalam lubangku tertarik keluar.  
Terdengar suara decakan agak keras di belakangku sampai akhirnya semburan cairan hangat nan kental membasahi punggungku.  
Oh, Yesung Hyung sudah klimaks. Syukurlah, dia tak mengeluarkannya di dalam.

Aku mengeluarkan nafasku dengan cepat dan menggebu.  
Lelah, mual dan sakit kini menyertai rasa di tubuhku luar dan dalam.

Yesung Hyung membalikan tubuhku setelah sebelumnya posisi menunggingku sudah tengkurap sempurna.

"Terimakasih, Chagiya.." Hyung tercintaku ini mendaratkan ciuman tepat di keningku.  
Nafas kami sama-sama masih terengah. Sungguh moment malam pertama yang merepotkan dan penuh sesak.  
Eh, malam pertama?  
Anggap saja begitulah.

.

"Kau sudah tak penasaran lagi kan?" Tanyanya yang langsung aku jawab dengan anggukan. Dia lebih mengeratkan lagi pelukannya terhadapku yang saat ini tengah berbaring bersamanya di atas tempat tidur.  
"Rasanya bagaimana, Hmm?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku berpikir sejenak.  
"Sakit, pusing, capek, mual, mulas, lemas.." Jawabku sejujurnya. "Tapi aku menikmatinya.." Tambahku.  
Yesung Hyung terkekeh seraya mencium pipiku gemas.  
"Lain kali mau lagi?" Oh, pertanyaannya menjurus sekali. Aku pun cuma mengangguk.

Ada rasa penasaran menyeberak dalam otak dan batinku, aku pun agak meregangkan tubuhku lalu menatapnya.

"Hyung?"  
"Apa Sayang?"  
"Hyung.. Kenapa bisa?" Tanyaku agak tak berani.  
"Bisa apa?" Yesung Hyung mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Umm, itu.. Tadi.." Lanjutku terbata-bata.  
Yesung Hyung yang seakan sudah mengerti langsung tersenyum.  
"Hmm.. Dari Video porno gay lah.. Memang darimana lagi? Hyung juga kadang mencari ke beberapa situs web. Meskipun katanya lebih baik memakai kondom, tapi karena tadi darurat.. Y-yaa.. Begitulah.." Katanya menjelaskan.  
Aku cuma manggut-manggut.

"Iya juga ya, Hyung kan mesum, mana mungkin tak pernah menonton Video porno.." Kataku meledeknya. Yesung Hyung tertawa pelan lalu kembali merapatkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

Aku senang.  
Senang bisa punya kekasih sepertinya, bisa bercinta dengannya dan juga..

"Saranghae.." Bisikku.  
"Nado saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae, Ryeowook-ah." Dan kini kami makin erat berpelukan.

Iya.. Dan aku senang. Dapat di cintai olehnya.  
Tak akan ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa mencintai aku sesabar dan setulus dia.

*The End*

-d'Rythem24-


End file.
